


Soul Bound

by Krillrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chases, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Flirting, Historical, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Marking, Naojia kingdom, Romance, Tattoos, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krillrow/pseuds/Krillrow
Summary: Women are not really welcomed in this world, they are looked as property of the man. All men are they same, horrible and cruel to one another, there was nothing really called love, just lust and duty. I am treated as a women just because I look like one, I’m always mistaken even my own child calls me mommy. One night I found a child in the pouring rain, the child was left for death. The child is a perfectly healthy child who would want more? But that didn’t seem good enough for the parents.Original Posting On Wattpad by @Shalavkia





	1. Are You Safe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have put the story into words from the original because the original does not make that much sense to the readers unless you know what happens.

The air was dry, it hasn't rained for a week meaning that the crops would be needing water. I was walking back from a long day of trading, it didn't go soo well. No one wanted to buy any of the materials of what I was selling, maybe next time someone will buy something. I walked down the alley, surprisingly there was no one outside selling,  “click clack click”  were the only sounds I could hear. Until I turned the corner, there was a small sound in the distance almost like a cry for help.  
  
 The closer I got to the sound, it sounded like a baby crying and it echoed far and wide. Surprisingly no one came to check out the sound, my eyes shifted around to see where the crying was coming from. A drop of water landed on my head which followed with more drops of water until it was raining. The sound of the child disappeared in the sound of the rain hitting the ground as my clothes began to drag down touching the ground while I searched.  
  
My eyes spotted a basket on the side of the path, I rushed towards the object. My clothing flopped around as I ran towards the basket when I reached it I crouched down slowly moving up the cloth of fabric which covered the inside. It was a child, I watched the child as raindrops fell down onto the child's face. The baby smiled at me while it balled its fist up, moving it to the mouth while the eyes were squeezed close.  
  
The child was soo cute, how could someone be soo heartless to leave a child to death? There was nothing wrong with the child, it is a strong and healthy baby, who could wish for more? But the child won't be healthy for long if I don't get the child out of this rain. I picked up the basket while getting up to my feet as I rushed down the pathway to my small little farm. Once I reached the home I opened the door with my foot as I walked inside closing the door after entering.  
  
 “Welcome to your new home” Now time to go clean ourselves, I placed down the basket on the table which was right in the corner of the room. The baby was still asleep as I reached my hands into the basket slowly picking up the half sleeping child. When the child was out from the basket I could see that the child had earring holes which looked freshly made. But the thing which shocked me the most was that the earrings had the royal crest of a powerful Kingdom.  
  
My bag slipped down as I observed the child, they were bright red hoops with a royal black bead that moved when the child moved. I began to walk to the bathroom which was beside the table. The bathroom was mostly a big wood tub and a heater. I began to heat the water, it didn't take to long, just enough time to take off my clothes. I placed the child on some soft fabric, my clothes slowly slipped off once I undone the belt that rested on my hips.  
  
Next, comes the underwear, I am a pretty good looking male I thought to myself. My pitch black hair is so long it reaches my hips, my skin is smooth and pale for someone who works outside. I’m not very tall so people sometimes mistake me for a women, through my whole life I've  had that problem so I built this home a little far away from the village. The water is now warm enough, I picked up the child sitting down on the floor then I picked up a big bucket placing that beside the child. My hands then moved under the arms of the child placing it in the big bucket.  
  
Was the child a girl? Wait a girl? What am I going to do? I can’t ask mother, she would want to know who I had the child with. Wait, isn't a girl the same as a boy? You just have one less place to wash and another of place to wash?! But where? It took me a few seconds to realize what “ohh,okay”so here you have to wash. She noticed that something was wrong as she pulled on my hair which hung down.  
  
Her fist clutched my hair as she pulled “come on let go” I said in a sweet voice, but she didn't let go. I let out a slight sigh as she played with my hair. Better to have her busy then to fight back, but I was dead wrong she splashed me with water. That was soo tiring  I just want to rest now so I tried to get up, but she still held onto my hair “do you want to come?” she didn’t understand what I meant. I took her pull as a yes as I bent down and picked her up cradling her in my arms.  
  
 The rest of the water that was heated was poured into the tub which was still hot. I laid down in the water placing her on my chest, she seemed to be happy “well aren't you happy?” She let out a big smile while she pulled on my hair, the rest of my hair moved around in the water. Her eyes caught sight of it, she tried to grab it but fell inside.  
  
My arms caught her before she went too deep inside as I moved her back onto my chest “you gotta be careful” after all of that she finally seemed tired, her head rested on my chest. “I think it's time for us to get out” her eyes were slightly open that was a sign that it's time. My arms wrapped around her as I got out of the bath pulling up a piece of wood that allowed water to flow to outside to the crops. I picked up my soggy damp clothes and placed them in the empty bucket. My feet guided me to the bedroom which was on the other side to the bathroom.  
  
 Once I got to the bedroom, I looked around for a cloth I could use to cover her as I placed her on the bed bare bottom. Finding a cloth that fit her wasn't really the challenge, but the next part was because now I have to get it to fit her. After all that was finished, I was beat so I grabbed some clothes putting them on. At last a break, walking onto the bed slowly picking up the child. I was ready for bed, I slipped into the sheets as she laid asleep in my arms. Her cute little chubby cheeks puffed up while she smiled at me. My eyelid grew weak while my head fogged up and sleep took over.  
  
  
“Push, push one more time your royal highness” a woman's voice echoed as pain ran through me, my whole body ached with pain my head moved to the side “it’s a female, your royal highness, what shall we do with her?” My poor child, she can’t bear the burden that will come maybe she can live a better life as a normal person. “Please tell my majesty  that she died at birth. Chiyo, will you please take my child away from this cursed place, far away” my voice was barely keeping in the sobs for my first born child shall be taken away, but better than being property.  
  
“As you wish your highness” her voice trailed off as tears escaped my eyes. I could hear loud stomps that were approaching the door, the next following sound was the door slamming open to reveal his majesty. He stood in front of the door, his clothes dragging on the ground as he approached the bed. He was clearly angry to hear the first hair to the throne was dead and most importantly a women of all things. “What is this nonsense, that I hear” his voice was loud and booming, he moved closer to the head of the bed. His foot tapped on the marble floor impatiently waiting for his answer that he sees fit.  
  
The servant around me retreated under his presence as he shot glares at the ladies demanding an answer. One of the ladies moved closer to him as she bowed down. But he did not get the answer he wanted “the child is dead your majesty” one of the ladies was brave enough to speak up to him, her voice trembled as everyone's gazes turned to her in amazement except his.  
  
He stared down to her “How dare you wretched girl lie to me!” he yelled at the girl as she cringed while balling up trying to protect herself. But that didn’t help as he yanked her by the hair pulling her up while he looked down. His free hand moved back as it bad impact with her face, she went flying to the right side as her body made an impact with the ground. “Eek!” she made a sound before passing out from the pain.  
  
The servants watched him in fear of his next action, he could tell he was not welcomed in here which infuriated him even more “leave us alone in peace!” He yelled at the servants as they scattered around trying to get out before it was too late, they looked back to me pleading how sorry they were.  
  
 He paid no attention to the servants which rushed out from the room. Once the door was slid closed that’s when his horrible temper came out, he rushed to the side of the bed. Grabbing my chin up high as he looked me down. I couldn't take more of his abuse right now, my body was just too weak to stand up for myself as my eyelid dragged down sending me into sleep.


	2. Is that a she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is about growing and living, you learn things and experience things that means your human or at least alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where things get down and interesting, this one still a part of it.

My sticky eyes peeled open to reveal my sweet comfortable home. What a dream that was, my face had streams of tears flowing down. The mother was in so much agony, I didn't get a good glimpse of the baby. But the child looked exactly like the one which slept peacefully in my arms, this couldn't have been a coincidence. The mother clearly needed help so she sent the child my way for aid, so it's my responsibility to raise this healthy newborn child. Firstly the child must be starving now then after I have to name her. I looked down to see her open eyes which stared are at me.   
  
I picked her up from the bed while getting up, as I walked to the kitchen she yawned. I placed her on the table, she watched me as I smashed fruits and oats together then place it on the fire. I let it cook after I was done I tried it too see if it was edible and it was surprisingly edible. After I was done feeding her, next was to eat then give her a name. “How about.. Shalavkia?” Her face brightened up at the name “so your name is Shalavkia little one and my name is Katjaius.”  
  
Four years has passed since that fateful day she grew up happily, but there was one rising problem. There was one day that my little Shalavkia came home with another little boy, she walked through the door their hands were locking within each other. “Shalavkia will you be mine?” the boy turned around to Shalavkia and waited for an answer, but he did not get the answer he wanted “I don’t know..” She looked up to me while walking towards me letting go of his hand, I bent down “what is he asking mommy?” she whispered in my ear as she gripped onto my hair.  
  
 “He want’s to marry you, to live your whole life with him, no matter what you have the power to say no if you wish. You chose your own path darling” I whispered in her ear, she turned around to look at the boy “I’m not interested in you, sorry” she told him straight out. His face flushed red as he spun on his heel and began to run from the home. “Dinner’s ready, your back just in time and I'm very proud of you” the table was already set up. At the end of dinner, the door slammed open revealing a man as he stomped his way to the table.  
  
 I stood up from the table in front of him “your daughter had the audacity to reject my son! What right does a women have to say no!” He raised a hand as he slapped me on the cheek. I took the impact of his slap as Shalavkia came rushing in front of him. “Don’t hurt mommy! You big bully!” He raised his other hand up as he was about to slap my child I shielded her from the impact.   
  
“Leave my home now, you are not welcomed!” I yelled at him glaring over my shoulder, he stumbled backwards. “How dare you look at me like that, just who do you think you are!” I didn’t back down as I stood up against him, he suddenly backed down as he retreated out of the home. “Are you okay Shalavkia?” I turned around to her as I bent down. “Yes, but is mommy okay?” her voice was worried.  
  
My hands moved to her face and rested on her cheeks “yes, sweetie this was not your fault at all so do not blame yourself, you have the right to stand up for your own thought. One last thing never ever let anyone kiss you more than ten times in a row. Now go along and shower.” She nodded her head as she skipped along to the bathroom.  
  
I remember when I was six years old. The same thing happened to me, there was a boy that was called Lica. He was a sweet boy or so I thought, one day when we were playing he asked for me to be his. I told him no and that I just wanted to be friends, he didn’t take that too well. He punched me to the ground then spat on me.   
  
Later that night Lica’s father came over telling my parents what happened. I was a lucky child for my mother and father did not agree with he said “that is not a runt, it's my son he has the right to choose his own path” I remember my father saying something like that in such a calm voice. Lica’s father was surprised that I was a boy, just as my parents thought he would back down he came back.   
  
“Then why don’t you cut your child's hair then” the father did not give up, he just stood there waiting for an answer. “My son can choose whatever he wants to do, he will learn from his mistakes and that's what makes a man.” Lica’s father marched out of the home all steaming, what a funny day that was. I was always mistaken for a girl because of my beauty.  
  
Six years later passed by, now she is ten years old, I wonder what side she took from. Either way, I will never know if it was her mom or dad. Shalavkia came in running as she hid behind me “noo!” she yelled as a boy followed after her. I was the only thing that was blocking them “I’ma getcha” he yelled back. His fingers moved in a tickling tone “boo” he said. She yelled as she popped from my left side, the boy ran in a full sprint after her, while she tried to tickle him.   
  
They ran out the door and the boy's name is Madisha, her best friend. They have known each other for soo long, the mother died at birth so he was raised by a single father. Some nights I would invite them over to have dinner with us, it seemed like Madisha’s father took an interest in me. I could feel his gazing eyes at me as I cleaned up, so I never stayed alone with him.  
  
Five years has passed, she is now a smart, elegant girl with self-pride. I couldn’t have raised her better, we had soo many things in common. But it was way too great to be true, rumors about the Kingdom’s fall because the son died in the war, no one else was known from the bloodline to succeed on the throne. Plus she is coming to the age meaning that I would have to see her getting married and aging while nothing changes for me. My body didn’t change from the day that I had that dream, it was like I have stopped aging.   
  
While I was in the storage room getting ready for the next season of farming, the shelf which held the grain collapsed on itself. A small sack rolled away from the pile of mess, I bent down and slowly open the bag to show Shalavkia earring that she came home with on the first day. I walked to the house as I sat down, Shalavkia came in bursting through the door. “Where are you mommy?” her eyes shifted around to see me sitting on a chair “what is that?” she stood there turning her head to the sideways looking me straight in the eyes.   
  
“Your birthright, you are old enough to know the truth. You may want to sit down for this.” Shalavkia pulled up a chair close to me, she stared at me with worry in her eyes.   
  
“I don’t know how to say this exactly to you in an easy way. So I will tell you the truth so listen up. This day fifteen years ago when I was coming back from a day of selling, I found you abandon on the side of the road in the rain so I brought you back home. You wore these earrings which have the crest of the Kingdom of Naojia and later that night I had a dream about being in that kingdom when your mother was giving birth or a woman giving birth. Read this.”   
  
I handed him a letter which had a cover on it, she read it. The letter just thanked the person who picked up this child saying to take care of the child and how much her mother loved her. After she was done reading she handed me the letter, tears streamed down her face.  
  
 My arms wrapped around her “it’s okay, I'm here for you” I rubbed her back slowly, she cried even more as her arms wrapped around me gripping at my hair which fell around. “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” She nodded, after she was done crying, I guided her to my room tucking her inside the bed. She gripped onto me while she fell asleep. What a horrible birthday today was “I’m sorry Shalavkia” I whispered before sleeping.  
  
The next morning Shalavkia was slow at getting up usually she would be bursting with energy. “Baby dear, are you okay?” she looked up and nodded her head. I got out of the bed rushing to make breakfast, while she was slowly moving out of the bed to the table. When she reached the table the, I was already done cooking the food. “Stop, pouting she loved you a lot and so do I.  
  
How about we go for a visit” as I said that she brightened up, like the moon at night`. I know that I will someday lose my baby. After we finished eating we packed up for the long journey. It would take a whole day to make it there, so we will need some cash. When we got to the gate of Naojia, we walked to a big door which took four people to push it open. The entrance of the place was really big, it was very pretty the carvings and the stone it was made out of. As we walked through the crowd, I spotted someone who stole food he ran through the crowd the guards followed him.  
  
He looked a little younger than Shalavkia but thinner and more fragile. He had short hair which swayed in the air, his eyes looked soo close to Shalavkia’s eyes, their hair was the same color too. Shalavkia didn’t take notice to the running boy as she looked around amazed. Once we reached the gate to the palace there were two soldiers who stood in front of the door heavily guarded. They glared at us as we stepped up the stairs. “What business do you have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found this chapter sad or the story sad, well it is but it never made me really cry just close. The original was a tear jerker so I tried to change it and this is the outcome out of what it used to be. There was another story that I have not posted up and it was just soo sad when I got the idea, so I woke up one day with my pillow soaking wet. The night before I watched a movie called 'Hidden Figures', I don't get how the other story related to the movie. Either way, I think I will call it 'The Loved and The Hated' but that's just a thought.


End file.
